uidcc_riftsfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Player Classes
UIDCC Non-Combatant Classes UIDCC Committee Member '''- Most often only encountered when awarded with a medal of commendation, an increase in rank, or dishonorable discharge. There are twelve committee members at any one given time, four of each race and one of each race on each committee, and each are voted in or voted to remain in office by members of the individual races, once a year. The Military Committee admisters the increase in rank, but depending on the objective needed to award the medal it can either be the Military, Protection, or Colonization Committee members that administer the medal. '''UIDCC Monitor - The rarely seen, but often spoken of, UIDCC Monitors act as the Committee's eyes to the galaxcy and the perception of their soldiers, having cameras in each soldier's suit, helmet, or Power Armor that allows them to monitor the soldier in combat. It is the Monitors who keep track of and determine who gets rank increases or medals. Each soldier has a file denoting the number and date/time/location of injuries, number of kills, number of accidental ally kills, number/AI name/Soldier Name of repairs(Engineers), number/name of saved soldiers(Medics), and number date/time of reboots(PAP Soldier). UIDCC Project Monitor '- The never seen, but rarely spoken of, these are the elite UIDCC Monitors who are in direct communication and give mid-combat orders to any soldier who has entered one of four offered projects by the UIDCC. The one most regulated by the UIDCC PMs is the Bionic Zarithian Project, the Project Monitors activate and deactivate the dibursment systems hoping to extend the soldier's life span to atleast his contract null date by freeing up frivolous use of the disbursment systems. '''UIDCC Talus Scientist - '''The genetics and reverse-engineering experts, Talus Scientists will only be seen in the Talus and Unified-branches. All Talus are known for at least basic knowledge in Talitsu, the Talus martial art, and these specktacle-wearing, bookworms are no exception, using knowledge in anatomy and physics to deliver even more devastating blows than typical Talus civilians. '''UIDCC Human Machinist - '''The robotics and aeronautics specialists, the UIDCC Human Machinists have been designing Power Armors, Exo-Armors, and Starships since the UIDCC's creation. However, UIDCC HMs will never be seen outside of the Human or Unifed-branches, but if left with no choice, but combat, they can be quite formidable usually posessing a tiny armory under their lab coats. '''UIDCC Quickflex Keeper - '''The physicists, astrologists, and zero-gravity experts of the UIDCC, QKs have been deployed with each colony to train naturally-skilled colonists to use power armor in the case a pilot is killed, acclimate to changes in gravity and ecology, assist in the protection of the colony by preparing the untrained colonists with use of the 12mm pistol, and to locate other planets to colonize from there. In combat, the QK is invaluble, being wise enough to make tough decisions quickly and properly and dexterous enough to fill a target up with lead when dual-wielding smaller firearms effortlessly. '''UIDCC Grackletooth Arcanist - '''Charged with understanding all things discovered arcane-related and the understanding of arcane practices, the Grackletooh either got Arcanists by default or out of necessity for the UIDCC to understand a lot of Ender technologies and observed rituals, no one is really sure, but being the only magically inclined race the GA's are responsible for the Arcane Inheritance Program that increases the inate magical abilites or unlocks another inate magical ability fro Grackletooth. Ender Class-Races All Enders travel in Clutches, anywhere from 10 to 100 Enders with a balance of each diffrent Ender-type. However, despite the amazing anatomical variety of the Enders, one unifying trait that binds all Enders is that only one Ender from each Ender-type can prepare for the next stage of life at a time when within' a Clutch, entering a Pre-Evolution form. Such as Grol the Harruth who was only been seen in Arach-Ender form and Rhinoc-Ender form when he assaulted the Colony Yoteitius on Planet Delta-IX. However, it seems this "Pre-Evolution form" grants no bonus other than telepathic communication on a pack-like level with other identical Ender-types when the Harruth, Gro'machk, Nem'naroc, Yethishi'ma, etc. is on-world. However, there does seem to a unified political leader, the Onol'thos. Ohdaechso, is the main orchestrator of the erradication of all galatic species, who has plans to destroy the Enders upon completion of their genetic mission. Combat Classes '''Arach-Ender ('Araneus Atrox)' - The first and only Ender-type ever encountered on Zarith, these were thought to be the pinnacle and only form of Ender lifeforms, until Ender-Adept forms began attacking colonies. This Ender appears as the torso of a giant four-armed human with the lower body of an arachnid, they also seem to be capable of reproducing asexually after harvesting enough "odic force" or humanoid souls. The Arcah-Ender is immune to radiation and capable of a hibernetic state that can sustain life for 3 years in a vacuum. ''Pre-Evolution title: Harruth means "stongest" in Endinction Current Harruth: Drog'thar - Just as ugly and blood thirsty as Grol, but a bit crazier and more willing to use his Arach-Ender for even more suicidal missions than Grol sent his on. So long as, he can gather enough odic force to increase his army by twice the lost numbers. Rhinoc-Ender ('''Cero Artox)' - The second Combat Ender encountered, but the third Ender-type encountered, this Ender appears to have the same upper torso as the Arach-Ender, only with two arms. The lower body is fairly unique, but most closely resembles the extinct rhino. The lower half is massive and six-legged with thick-blueish-gray skin covering the half. The skin is suprisingly resistant to piercing. These Enders are not immune to radiation, cannot asexually reproduce, or enter a hibernative state. They can however, regenerate lost limbs, survive without food for three weeks, and survive without water for one month. They however, have a nine year life span which is much longer when compared to Arach-Enders. Being the next stage of the Harruths, Harruths usually only change form into a Rhinoc-Ender if stranded on a desolate planet with no humanoid life or when planning to make a large base on the planet. ''Pre-Evolution title: Gro'machk means "biggest" in Endinction Current Gro'machk: '' Grol - The former Hattuth, Grol evolved into a Rhinoc-Ender shortly after retreating from Zartith. When the former Gro'machk was honorably killed in combat, after 12 years of being Gro'machk, Grol became the default Gro'machk and regained his telepathic ability to speak with all Rhinoc-Enders in his clutch. He personally wants to destroy Zarith and it's inhabitants. '''Crocoth-Ender' ('''Stellio Atrox)' - The third Combat Ender encountered, but the fifth Ender-type encountered, this Ender appears to have the same upper torso as the Arach-Ender, including with two arms. The lower body seems to be based on crocodile or someother large reptilian. This Ender is much smaller than the two previous forms, weighing less and being at least a foot shorter than it's previous forms. These Enders are immune to radiation, can asexually reproduce, enter a hibernative state, regenerate lost limbs, survive without food for one week, and survive without water for two months. They also, have a twelve year life span which is much longer even when compared to Rhinoc-Enders. All Gro'machk do their best to live long enough to evolve into this prefered combat form, but there are usually only one or two amongst most clutches. ''Pre-Evolution title: Teram'olath means "smartest" in Endiction Current Teram'olath: ''Dubain - Known amongst his clutch as the "intelligent combat Ender", Dubain will more often than not, group with the Harruth and Gro'machk and use his evovled rank as leverage in directing their troops. Considering Dubain is often only communicating with only one or two Crocoth-Enders in an assault and without the manipulaion of Grol and Drog'thar he would grow very bored of directing the shots for two troops. He, like all Combat Enders, has little interest in directing politically. Arcane Classes '''Ender-Adept'('''Novellus Hecate)' - The second Ender-type encountered and first Arcane Ender encountered, this Ender takes the physical form of a lanky-scaly human whos scales are mostly in luminescent deep purple and dark blue tones and covered in scales with the exception of the soft fleshy chest/abdomen. Ender-Adepts are known for being slightly more magically-inclined than Grackletooth, seeming to know up to three inate spells of varied magic classes, but usually evocation, necromancy, and enchantment. Like the Arach-Enders the Ender-Adepts can reproduce asexually, immune to radiation and capable of a hibernetic state that can sustain life for 3 years in a vacuum. ''Pre-Evolution title: Nem'naroc means "cleric" in Endiction Current Nem'naroc: Abraham Ender-Witch('''Clienta Hecate)'- The fourth Ender-type encountered and the second Arcane Ender encountered, this Ender appears to be a female Ender-Adept which is impossible as Enders lack gender being an asexually reproducing species. Nevertheless, this is the evolved form of Ender-Adepts, possessing double of the magical abities knowing usaully six spells that are inately known from the enchantment, illusion, and evocation schools. ''Pre-Evolution title: Yethishi'ma means "diviner" in Endiction Current Yethishi'ma: Ishmaieail'' '''Ender-Savant'('''Dominatus Hecate)'- The sixth Ender-type encountered and the third Arcane Ender encountered, this Ender appears to be a very tall Ender-Adept, and equally as lanky. Nevertheless, this is the final form of Ender-Witches, possessing triple of the magical abities knowing usaully nine spells that are inately known, from the enchantment, necromancy, and illusion schools. ''Pre-Evolution title: Onol'thos means "asended" in Endiction Current Onol'thos: Ohdaechso